deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker (Nolanverse)
The Joker and his Gang are the main antagonist in the superhero epic The Dark Knight. In the film The Joker is portrayed as a anarchist criminal mastermind whos sole purpose is to create "a world without rules" despite being sociopathic The Joker is very intellegent,unpredictable,master planner,and always stays one step ahead of his opponent. Jokers thugs are always loyal to him until he gets rid of them personally. The Battle Against HOTD Gang (By MrPacheco101) Weapons HOTD: Joker: Deep in an abandoned building the HOTD Gang (Takashi, Rei, Saeko, and Kohta) are resting for the night. Suddenly they hear a commotion in the main doorway, and they each grab their weapons and check to see what's going on. They arrive and find The Joker and his three thugs checking out the area. Kohta hides behind a table, readies his SR-25, aims it at a thug holding a sawed-off Remington 870, and pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the thug right between the eyes and he falls dead. Joker sees the clown minion die and tells the other two to seperate; Joker then snatches the Remington off the corpse and goes on his own. Takashi tells his team to go their seperate ways, but Kohta stays behind to kill any remaining enemies. Joker sneaks up behind Kohta and aims the shotgun, laughing to himself. He whistles to get Kohta's attention. Kohta turns around and sees the shotgun aimed at his face. The Joker pulls the trigger and Kohta's face is blown to smithereens. He then throws the gun away and walks off. One of the Joker's thugs follows Rei in an abandoned hallway.He aims his M1 Garand and fires but misses Rei by an inch. Rei hides behind a wall and attaches her bayonet to her Match rifle. The thug then arrives to Rei's location, but is caught by surprise when Rei hits the Thug in the stomach with the rifle's butt, then kicks him in the face knocking him on the floor. Rei then steps on the thug's stomach and thrusts her bayonet rifle into his chest, killing him instantly . Rei pulls it out and proceeds to walk away, but is grabbed by the head by a mysterious figure, who says, "Hi." It is the Joker, whio smiles a false smile then slits her throat and lets her fall . The Joker cleans his knife with his coat and then kicks Rei's corpse saying, "Hey! You awake?" to see if she's alive. He shruggs and walks away Saeko is hiding inside a room, waiting for someone to open the door, when the doorknob turns. Saeko readies her katana. The door opens, and Joker's last thug peeps inside. Saeko charges at her opponent and slices the clown's neck open. The thug grabs his throat, gasping for air, and dies . Saeko puts away her katana and smiles at her work, but she then she sees the Joker at the doorway. He walks in nonchalantly and Saeko readies her katana. Saeko charges at the Joker and tries to slash him, but misses. The Joker then tries to stab her with the combat knife, but Saeko dodges it and kicks the Joker in the shins, causing him to collapse to one knee. She elbows him in the face, and he begins to laugh as he falls facedown on the ground. Saeko readies herself for the final blow, when suddenly the Joker pulls out his S&W M76 from his coat and fires multiple times, killing Saeko instantly. Joker gets up and hears footsteps in the hallway. He then goes to hide. Takashi is in the hallway, Riot Shotgun ready, when he spots an open door. Takashi goes and checks it out, and finds Saeko's corpse riddled with bullets. Shocked by the gruesome sight, he dosen't see the Joker creeping up behind him. Takashi turns to find Joker standing in front of him, a big childish smile on the clown's face. Takashi tries to aim, but is shot by the Joker in the arm and he drops his weapon. Joker then throws away the gun and grabs Takashi by the throat. "Why so serious?" the Joker asks as he puts the knife in front of Takashis face.The Joker puts the Knife inside of Takashi's mouth, and he says, "Let's put a smile on that face," The screen goes black, and the Joker's laughter can be heard, followed by a wretched scream. Winner: The Joker Expert's Opinion Even though the thugs were no match for the HOTD Gang, it was the Joker's intelligence and unpredictability that proved him a worthy adversary and made him the victor. Battle Against Michael Corleone (by Samurai234) Weapons Battle Joker: Corleone: In an abandoned hotel, the Joker is telling his thugs a plan; they will plant M67 grenades over different parts of Gotham City, then blow them up. They store the grenades in a duffel bag, and prepare to leave. Meanwhile, a car being driven by Michael Corleone's gang (consisting of Michael himself and Sonny Corleonre, Fredo Corleonre, Peter Clemenza, and Salvatore Tessio) pulls up next to the hotel. The five gangsters then exit the car and enter the hotel. As the five Corleone family members enter the lobby, they hear a "ding" noise. They turn and see the Joker and his thugs exiting from a elevator. The two teams run into each other and wait for each other to make a move. Fredo pulls out a Molotov Cocktail while Michael lights it. One of the Joker's thugs quickly spots it, though, and yells, "Boss! They're lighting a bomb!". He then quickly pulls out a Glock pistol and shoots the Molotov, injuring Fredo. Quickly, The Joker pulls out his Smith and Wesson M76 and kills Fredo. Enraged at his brother's death, Michael grabs a tommy gun and kills the clown thug with the glock. The two teams fire at each other, each trying to get an edge. During the firefight, Peter loads his Lupara shotgun and takes out another Joker goon. Realizing they are outnumbered now, The Joker and his remaining henchman retreat deeper into the hotel, with the remaining Corleone family members trying to catch up to them. As they approach a hallway, one of the Joker's men armed with a M1 Garand fires the rifle and wounds Peter. Salvatore tries to shoot the thug with his Browning Automatic Rifle, but misses. He, Michael, and Sonny follow the two remaining Joker thugs, while Peter struggles to follow. Suddenly he hears someone behind him say, "Excuse me, kind sir, but do you know what time it is?". He turns and sees the Joker, Remington 870 in hand. The Joker says, " It's time to die!", then shoots Peter at point blank range with the shotgun. Meanwhile, in the hotel's dining room, the two remaining Joker goons come face to with Sonny and Salvatore and a gunfight ensues. During the confusion, Salvatore takes cover behind a table while Sonny takes out one of the clowns with his Browning Rifle. The other clown (who has the duffel bag) retreats to the basement, with Sonny in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, the Joker enter the dining room and grabs one of his dead henchmen's M1 Garands and takes out Salvatore, who popped out of the table to check if the coast was clear. The Joker shakes him and says, "Hey! Are you awake?". Meanwhile, in the basement, the last goon sets the duffel bag on the floor and fires his M1 Garand at Sonny. Sonny fires back, though, and wounds him with his Browning auto rifle. He goes down the stairs and picks up the duffel bag, thinking there might be money in there, unaware that the goon is still alive and is pulling out a dentonator. Realizing he has no choice, he pushes the button on the remote, blowing up the the grenades in the duffel bag, taking out both himself and Sonny. The explosion alerts Michael, who quickly rushes toward the dining room. He sees his dead brother and briefly mourns him, when suddenly, a bullets flies and hits a lamp. He looks and sees the Joker, Glock in hand. Michael angrily pulls out his M1911 and fires back, missing. The Joker aims carefully and hits the gun, knocking it out of Michael's hand. Realizing he's been beat, Michael raises his hands in defeat. The Joker laughs and pulls the trigger, but finds that he's out of bullets. He quickly runs away while Michael pulls out an ice pick and follows him. The Joker pulls out his knife and slashes Michael across his cheek, leaving a scar. Michael counters, though, and stabs the Joker in his arm with the ice pick. He then punches the Joker in the face, disarming the Jker of his knife. He points the ice pick to te Joker's throat. He says, "You kill my family, I'll kill you. Any last words?" The Joker laughs and says, "Yeah. Why so serious?". He then kicks Michael in the stomach and quickly picks up his knife and says, "Let's put a smile on that face!"He then scars Micheal's mouth in the shape of a smile. He then stabs michael in the chest with knife, killing him. He cleans the blood off the knife and laughs, disappointed that his plan failed, but pleased at his victory. Winner: The Joker Expert's Opinion: Even though Michael and his family members were a lot tougher than the Joker's goons, the Joker's wit as well as slightly more advanced weaponary helped the Clown Prince of Crime defeat the Son of the Godfather. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors